


I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, POV Phil Coulson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quadruple Drabble, Snowed In, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Future Fic: Daisy thinks Coulson shouldn't be worrying about work when they're pretty much snowed in.





	I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Title from the Billie Holiday song:
> 
>  
> 
> The snow is snowing  
> The wind is blowing  
> But I can weather the storm  
> Why do I care how much it may storm  
> I've got my love to keep me warm  
> I can't remember  
> A worse December  
> Just watch those icicles from  
> Why do I care if icicles form  
> I've got my love to keep me warm  
> Off with my overcoat  
> Off with gloves  
> I need no overcoat  
> I'm burning with love  
> My heart's on fire  
> The flame grows higher  
> So I will weather the storm  
> Why do I care how much it may storm  
> I've got my love to keep me warm.

“It’s still vile out there,” Coulson observes as he comes back from the bathroom.

To his surprise, Daisy sings “Why do I care how much it may storm, I've got my love to keep me warm,” and he feels a blush starting at the way she looks at him. She beckons to him to hurry up as he crosses the room towards her, and he quickly climbs back into bed beside her.

“That’s better,” she tells him, as she tugs him closer, snuggling up against him, her legs entangled with his, and her arms wrapped firmly around him.

“Let’s hope everyone else, especially the anti-Inhuman lot, also decide they don’t want to go out today,” he says.

“You’re thinking about work too much,” she chides. “Clearly I need to distract you.”

“I – ”

He gets no further before Daisy’s mouth is on his, and she rolls him onto his back from where he was lying on his side next to her. He whimpers when she pins him to the bed, her strong legs and arms trapping him very effectively. Not that he minds his superhero girlfriend pinning him to the bed while she kisses him greedily.

He can feel his whole body beginning to buzz as his arousal builds rapidly, and his cock hardens and thickens inside his sweatpants.

“Good boy, Philip,” she mutters against his mouth, and he moans a bit too loudly. She shifts up onto her knees and tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants, so he lifts his hips and ass, allowing her to pull his pants down as far as his knees. 

He moans again, more loudly, as she curls her right hand around his hot, hard flesh and begins stroking him. “Daisy,” he gasps as her thumb slides over the slit in his prick.

“Put your fingers in me, Philip,” she orders, and he obeys, sliding two into her, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

He has a suspicion, as he drives her towards her first orgasm, that the next few hours are going to involve a lot of sex and food, and not much else, but with an intense snowstorm hitting the East coast, there’s not much they can do. It’s certainly not safe to take out even the newly upgraded Zephyr.

There are worse ways to spend your time trapped indoors by the weather, Coulson thinks as Daisy cries out in pleasure.


End file.
